heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.09 - When Aliens Attack
High above in the sky, Ms.Marvel stands on a floaty hover platform. This alien platform bounces a little as she leans forward with a frown, glaring at one of the four aliens, "Okay, I'll say again, Deefus. Slowly. For your feeble mush of a brain. You swoop down and start attacking me. And don't hold back! If you want your reward, that is. And make it look good. I want this front page. Don't screw around like you did in the Corporation." "It's Derfiakus," the alien corrects her, "And don't worry, Ms. Marvel. We don't work for the Corporation anymore. And I can see you don't either," he says with a smile. "We've increased the power of those lasers you like so much. Destruction and attack should not be a problem, mighty hero," he says. Ms. Marvel frowns at his attitude, "Make sure it isn't," she notes and swoops off the flatform, down toward the city. Out for a walk today is Sylvia. She's wearing a lightweight leather jacket, and of course the agent of SHIELD is packing gear, just in case things happen to go south. She'd been with SHIELD long enough to know that sort of thing happens quite a bit in her line of work. She also had a bit of work to do following up on some leads for some technology she was intending on picking up for her bosses. It was her job, to find a way to secure that sort of thing, and that meant talking to contacts and chatting with a variety of people. However, she hadn't had much luck today, and so she's feeling a little frustrated. Sometimes, your day is just completely wasted on this sort of hunt. There wasn't anything she could do about that either. Maybe something inteesting would happen later today though. Down in the city. The city where things like this happen now and then. It's attack of the killer aliens this time. "Collateral Damage is -not- a problem.." says the first one, Mister Derfiakus as he takes aim at an intersection, firing his laser rifle to strike the side of a police car. His green skin lighting up as the blue beam zings outward. He smiles as the police car explodes halfway through the intersection. "Go!" he exclaims as what might be a cousin, also with green skin, steps out into the street, firing at passing cars. He's using shorter bursts, with less power in each. But it's enough to melt engines, explode tires... and ignite the exterior of a gasoline tanker truck as it slams into a parked car. Oh my, that one is a timebomb ticking down at this very moment! Ms.Marvel swoops over a busy intersection and Sylvia as the aliens descend on the city. She turns her head as the aliens simply plop themselves into traffic and attack and stops in the air, "An attack! Everyone keep moving! Quick!" she says, motioning to the people on the crowded sidewalk, making a wave of her hand like a good superhero. She frowns and points toward safety like a protector concerned about the people. Point point. Fake fake. She glares at the aliens like a hero miffed off at a villain and launches herself at them. What in the blue...an alien attack? Here? Sylvia's SHIELD training kicks in, and she starts herding some citizens to somewhere safe, pulling out a badge. What badge was it? Did it really matter? Nobody was going to look that closely. "Everybody, inside! Basements!" the woman yells, even as she pushes a button on a commlink. "Sir. We have an inbound alien attack at my location. Send in reinforcements ASAP. My location". Pause. "And send me a bigger damn gun". The woman reaches into her pocket and pulls out a normal-looking pistol. She wasn't sure what these aliens were, but if they were attacking citizens, she wasn't going to let them get away with it. She fires a shot at one of the aliens, attempting to disable it. She'd leave negotiating up to the people in a position to negotiate. Here and now? There was a battle. Oh look, a hero! Derfiakus looks up and sneers. He opens his mouth to say something suitably cheesy, and then gets shot right in the chest. The bullet strikes and is going to leave a bruise, but he's a bit tougher than normal folks. "Ow!" he exlaims as he whips about his rifle, pointing it at Sylvia's general location. Then he shakes his head and says, "Focus on the hero! She's target number one!" And he swivels his weapon back up towards the costumed flying Ms.Marvel... nevermind the fact that Carol herself is employed by SHIELD currently... though she is on a rather extended leave of absence currently. That could explain why she has reverted to her older costume though. Derfiakus seems to have hesitated a bit too long, but his partner does not... and the air is filled with laser bursts. Ionized air sizzles as blue bolts flash towards the flying 'heroine'.... and then Derf himself lines his shot up and starts to squeeze the trigger with that high intensity, low rate of fire cannon he's using. Ms.Marvel ducks under the blast from the ion cannon and it probably hits something pretty expensive on the side of a building behind her, but she doesnt care. She does frown though and try to swivel around like miss dodge dodgy, but the lasers of the puny rifle bounce off of her, slowing her momentum. "Ha! Try again!" she lets out as she rips an expensive lightpost out of the ground. She swings it like a baseball bat at Derf's pal, ricocheting the lasers into it in the process. Why was Ms. Marvel in her old costume? Sylvia wasn't quite sure. But the woman was waiting on some SHIELD resources while trying to buy some time. She was pretty good at figuring out weaknesses of these aliens, and she'd already identified one of them. They were focused on a particular target. The woman opts to stop with the shooting and instead starts making her way around back of the one who barked out some order. As she's doing so, she reaches into another pocket and pulls out some little gadget she got from SHIELD. Something to give her a little pistol a little more OOMPH when it hit. Maybe enough to do more than bruise some alien. Especially when she lines up another shot and aims for the back of Derfiakus' head. It probably wouldn't kill him, but Sylvia was hoping for a knockout. She was sure SHIELD would love to capture this guy and question him. Well, Derf is rather singleminded. He laughs and says, "See?! The great hero Ms.Marvel is known to us all the way back home, and yet.. she fears my cannon!" That said, he lowers it to a hipfire position even as an extra handgrip comes up and it looks like some giant underslung thing. Then rapid fire mode engages, and more property damaging blasts whip out in the general direction of the costumed heroine. Of course, accuracy is reducing with this mode as well, but it's a lot of damage going out. The partner is still shooting wordlessly, shoulder firing short controlled bursts. Of course, the mundane agent is ignored much like the other civilians. Nevermind the fact that every missed shot is hitting some office, apartment, streetsign, etc... but as Sylvia attached the SHIELD do-hickey and moves into position, and takes aim... her weapon discharges and Derf goes tumbling forward. Whether it stuns him, knocks him out... or whatnot, his finger is locked on that trigger, and the cannon starts spraying pretty much at random... but he's not getting up as it lays there, bouncing in its firing pattern. Ms. Marvel whaps one of the aliens and sends him flying up into the air like a homerun. She watches him like a homerun too as her streetlight is riddled with random laser blasts and she frowns as it crumples into pieces at the fire. Ms. Marvel deftly lands on the ground and avoids another blast like a good dodgy hero, then picks up a piece of the street's curb. She launches it like a fastball at the random cannon and starts advancing on the platform, "Alright, enough chucking, you asked for it now," she says. Well, great. That meant it was time to grab the alien weapon. Sylvia was in excellent shape, and so she is about to spring forward when Ms. Marvel takes out that cannon. Ohh, but Sylvia wanted to play with the really big gun. Oh well. She goes to check on the alien she just took out while taking shots at any other aliens who are threatening civilians or otherwise being a problem. Oh reinforcements, where were you? Agent Downs was really hoping you would get here soon, so she could get some help here. She taps her commlink once more. "Captain Marvel? Are you able to hear me?" she states. Because if this was Captain Marvel, she should hear Agent Downs through the link. Right? She wouldn't completely ditch her gear, Sylvia hopes. Reinforcements, like the cavalry, are on the way and will arrive just a few minutes late. The alien who became a living field goal, smashed into a wall at an odd angle. He slumped to the ground, head and neck looking to be at a horrible angle. It may be.... well it's not getting up. The other one is mostly stunned Derf is struggling to try to get to his feet, hand holding the mangled cannon as he stares at the approaching heroine, "But... I.. you... I mean.." Odds are he won't get to say much more on the subject. He was stunned but conscious, and the lovely blonde superheroine (I'm biased, sue me!) has the perfect chance to wrap this up. His other hand is reaching behind his back... maybe to try to brace himself to get up, or possibly for a weapon! Ms.Marvel frowns as the greedy looking chick eyes the alien cannon, "What? I can't hear you!" she lets out as she hears the weird chick call for Captain Marvel. Another alien leaps at her and she gives him a good whap right in the face. As she turns back to Derfboy, she quickly backhands him like a good hero would with a saving reflex, "Stop!" she lets out. "I saw that, pal," she mutters. She grabs the fallen Derf as his other pals look out for the count. She hopefully added just enough to make it permanent. She hauls up Derf and shakes him slightly, "Who are you?" she asks and drops him again, "Hmmf, well, I guess it's over. Time to be going." Greedy? Sylvia wanted a better weapon than a PISTOL for fighting ALIENS, thank you very much! That's totally not too much to ask for. The woman sighs as Captain Marvel doesn't seem to have her commlink with her, and she walks over to where Captain Marvel is dealing with the leader. "SHIELD agents should be here soon. We'll be taking these ones into custody. Thank you, Captain Marvel," Agent Downs responds. Her gun, however, is still readied, just in case Doofus...err, Derfboy...err, whatever, tries anything stupid. Ms.Marvel keeps an eye on Derf and his dead companions as Sylvia rattle rattles off conversation, "I was in the area," she says. She merely glances Sylvia and hmms like a good introspective superhero, "You should take all this stuff in for...study. Maybe we can find out something useful about these guys," she suggests, "And--watch out!" she lets out, kicking Derf like a soccer ball. He tumbles around like good sports equipment and rolls onto the pavement. She walks over and grabs something off of Derf, "Hmm, another weapon," she says as she totally makes it up looking at the keypad device, "I better be going. We'll talk later," she says as she lifts off the ground. "Thanks," Sylvia says. "Agent Downs, by the way," she adds. Procurement specialist. And of course, that's when the rest of SHIELD shows up, ready to haul some of this stuff away, including some captives for 'conversation'. Because these sorts needed to be locked up and grilled about what they knew. So, Sylvia was more than happy to file an appropriate report with her superiors. This day wasn't all that boring after all! Ms.Marvel gives a short nod to Syliva, "Good, good job helping me stop this attack, Agent Done," she tells her. She swoops up and away from the scene, not stopping to help Derf as he croaks. She keeps on flying like a good superhero. Category:Log